


Valentine

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Shy Naruto, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't exactly sure where the confidence to confess came from, but he hoped it showed. Oh god he hoped it showed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 883
> 
> Setting: It's high school! Itachi is a student council president and Naruto is a super shy freshmen.

Naruto gulped. He was really starting to feel the nerves now, not that he hadn't felt them before. It's just now each one seemed to weigh a ton preventing him from moving from his current spot, peeking behind a corner.

It was the end of another school day and soon the after school activities would be ending. More importantly, it was Tuesday. Tuesday's meant student council meetings after school and the shy boy behind the corner had picked up the less than good habit of stalking the student council president, Itachi Uchiha, between the final bell and when the meetings were over every Tuesday.

But, above all else, it was Tuesday, February 14th. In other words...it was Valentine's Day.

Now, usually Naruto would wallow in self-pity and hide out by himself at home. He had long ago given up on being in a relationship because A) he didn't like anyone like that and B) even if he did, his chronic nervousness and timid personality would surely get in the way.

Like it was doing now.

He wasn't entirely sure why he told Iruka, his adoptive father, about his budding crush on the upperclassmen, but he had and he had kept the man updated on any and all developments between them, which were next to none.

There was that one time he tripped and fell in the middle of the hallway. Itachi had helped him up and dusted him off, but the blond had been far to busy trying not to faint from embarrassment to really pay attention to how close the Uchiha had been. If he had, he probably would have fainted straight away with a nosebleed.

Like all the other times he came face to face with Uchiha Itachi.

He was a closet pervert too. That can be attested to his ero godfather, who wrote porn for a living. Go figure.

Pulling out his orange Android phone, he checked the time.

"4:59," it read.

Perfect.

One minute until the student council got out of their meeting, two minutes until Itachi walked out the door and maybe two and a half to three minutes before Itachi walked passed his current location. Pulling out his box of homemade chocolates, neatly wrapped in black paper with red ribbons (Itachi's favorite colors), Naruto decided to gather his bearings and prepare himself for the trail ahead.

'Come on Naruto,' he told himself. 'Iruka's kitchen sacrificed itself for this cause. Don't let it down. Don't let Iruka down and for the love of god don't trip. You can do this. You are ready.'

The scrapping of a sliding door against its track startled Naruto out of his pep talk. He peered around the corner and saw a handful of members exiting through the door followed shortly by fucking-perfect Itachi Uchiha.

This was it. Gulping one more time and closing his eyes, Naruto counted backwards from ten while gripping the chocolates tightly. When he reached one he exited his hiding spot, eyes still closed and posture screaming "nervous!"

Only to realize mid-step, that he had collided with something and was losing balance.

Apparently he had timed his "big reveal" to well and instead of appearing before Itachi, he had appeared at the exact same moment said upperclassmen passed the exact same point.

Insert comical collision here.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't on the floor. Nope. There was a body beneath him. Slowly but surely his face went from nervously pink to tomato red.

'Oh god...don't tell me...'

He looked at the face of the person beneath him and, of course, it was Itachi Uchiha. His face, if possible, got redder. Then, he noticed the position they had fallen in.

The smaller male was sitting on the lap of the one beneath him with said Uchiha groaning lightly.

Naruto was starting to feel dizzy now. Very, very dizzy and his nose felt like it was going to burst any second.

Apparently, this ordeal wasn't over. For now, Itachi was looking at Naruto with smoldering dark gray eyes that, if he didn't know any better, looked like they wanted to ravish him.

He felt the blood dribbling from his nose more than he registered the shocked gasp from the handful of student council members that were still there. He was actually surprised his nosebleed had been so small.

"Are you alright?" Smooth, velvety, deep, sultry. Words could not properly detail how utterly sinful that voice was and Naruto's perverted, virgin mind could take no more.

This time the nosebleed was a geyser, the force from which sent Naruto rolling back out of Itachi's lap and into darkness.

Itachi just shook his head as others tried to close their gaping mouths before he noticed the neatly wrapped package still tightly gripped in the blond's hand.

Standing, Itachi stretched and sighed before picking up the unconscious Naruto bridle style.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" His little brother asked.

"Hn," he replied. "I'm taking him to the Nurse's office." The smirk at the end was for fun.

His brother shrugged before continuing on his way.

Once he was alone, Itachi leaned over and whispered into the blond's ear, "We really should stop meeting like this, ne?"


End file.
